Girl Meets Distance
by HoneypumpkinandPeaches
Summary: *Future Fic* They've made it through boys, fights, family problems, and almost high school, but will distance get the best of them as Riley and Maya explore a new world separately, college?
1. Chapter 1

Maya grabbed the mail out of the mailbox and headed up the stairs of the apartment building that she'd lived in for almost her entire life. She tossed the mail on the counter, like always, and started towards the refrigerator when a big white envelope caught her eye. It wasn't even really the size that had got Maya's attention though, it was the colorful logo on the top left corner of the envelope. The logo of a place she had grown to adore the moment her art teacher had mentioned the name. The School of Visual Arts in Manhattan, the only college she wanted to get into, the only college she cared about. Sure her mom, Shawn, Corey, and Topanga had warned her not to put all her eggs in one basket. They knew she was smart, they knew she was committed, and they knew that more than anything in life, she wanted to succeed, but only ever looking at one college was a very risky move.

As soon as she saw the logo, Maya ran over to the counter, grabbed the envelope, dashed out the door, back down the stairs, and back onto the streets of New York, and she didn't stop running until she had reached the door of the Matthew's apartment. She flung it open, marched to the couch, and sat down staring intensely at the envelope before anyone in the Matthews Family had any time to process what was happening.

Riley had been studying for a big math test when she heard the door slam in the other room. She marched down the hall to the living room yelling, "Could you PLEASE keep it down in here i'm trying to study" when she noticed Maya sitting in the couch.

"Peaches, what are you doing here?"

"Yah, we'd like to know the same thing" Mr. Matthews chimed in.

Ignoring her father's comment, she turned back to her friend,

"Is everything ok? Is something wrong? You usually come through the bay window."

Without saying a word, Maya passed Riley the envelope she had been holding.

"School of Visual Arts, Maya, this is your dream school. What does the letter say?"

"I don't know Riley. I saw the envelope on the counter, freaked out, and ran here. I just submitted my portfolio like, last week. They couldn't have possibly made a decision already. I bet it's a letter of rejection. I bet they took one look at my artwork and threw it aside."

"Woah, Maya, slow down. It's only been a week. They probably have tons of applications and portfolios to sort through but they most definitely would not throw yours aside."

"You're right, it's probably just one of those stupid brochures colleges hand out to try to get people interested in their school."

"Or a confirmation that they have received your work?"

"Yah, I guess that could be it too."

"See Maya, there's no reason to worry. Besides, you're the greatest artist I know. No school in the entire world would be able to pass you up."

"Thanks Riles, but i'm pretty sure you're inclined to say that since you're my best friend."

"No Maya, I'm serious. Now open that envelope before I open it for you."

Everyone gathered around the couch as Maya carefully tore open the top of the envelope and pulled a piece of paper out. She read the letter over a couple times and then announced,

"It's a scam, this has to be a scam. There's just no way."

Riley grabbed the letter from Maya's hand and began reading it outloud

"Dear Maya, it is with great pleasure, the School of Visual Art, due to your great talent depicted in your portfolio and your impressive grades, would like to grant you a full ride scholarship starting at the beginning of the next school year. This will include, class costs, room and board, meal plans, books, and anything else related to school costs. We look forward to your reply and anxiously await your acceptance of this offer."

All jaws dropped as Topanga pulled the letter from Riley's hand, inspected it, and then announced

"Maya, this is real honey. You did it!"

"No way, there has to be a mistake, this has to be a misunderstanding or joke or something."

"Maya, why is this so hard for you to accept?" Riley asked, placing her hands on her shoulders "You did it Maya, YOU did it!"

It was now Corey's turn to read through the letter but still sensing that Maya was unsure of the whole thing, and understanding her lack of belief, he handed her back the letter

"Here Maya, there's a number on the bottom. Call it. I bet they can answer all the questions you have. We'll be right here if you need us and we can take over at anytime if you question the validity of this letter at all while you're talking to them."

Looking at him unsure, Maya grabbed the letter from his hands and began to dial the number, looking up right before she hit the call button.

"Promise" Mr. Matthews added, giving Maya just enough comfort to hit the button.

Maya held the phone up to her ear and listened to the ringing. Just as she was about to chicken out and hang up, someone answered the phone.

"School of Visual Arts Manhattan, how can I help you?"

"Um, hi, my name is Maya Hart-Hunter and I'm calling about a letter I received in the mail today about an Full ride scholarship offer?"

"Awe, yes hold on a second and I'll transfer you to your admissions counselor. He should be able to answer all of your question for you."

"Yes, that would be great, thank you"

And with that, the phone was ringing again.

"School of Visual Arts Manhattan, Ben speaking."

"Um, hi, my name is Maya Hart-Hunter and I'm calling about a letter I received in the mail today about an Full ride scholarship offer?"

"Yes! Maya! I'm so glad to hear from you! I was going to call you this week for that very reason."

"You messed up right? You sent it to the wrong person?"

"What? No, I was calling to congratulate you, and confirm that you got the letter."

"Really? So it's true? I got it?"

"You did more than just got it, your whole college is being paid for."

Trying hard to not let her excitement slip through, Maya took a deep breathe.

"Can I maybe call you back tomorrow please?"

"Sure, Maya, I know it's a lot to take in. I'll be in the office all day tomorrow, just ask for Ben at the front desk and they'll send you through to me. I'm so glad you called. Talk to you later."

"Yes, thank you so much. Talk to you later."

As soon as Maya had confirmed the call had ended and the phone was completely hung up, she let out a scream and began jumping up and down in excitement.

"I did it, I really did it."

"I always knew you would" Riley replied with the proudest, most radiant smile Maya and ever seen.

They embraced, and began jumping up and down again, together.


	2. Chapter 2 (FIXED)

**Sorry the formatting was off! Not sure why that happens but thanks to puja314 for the review and head up about it!**

"Riley, we've visited at least eight different colleges, if not more. Why don't you just make a decision?"

It's the speech she'd heard at least ten times since the day Maya accepted her scholarship.

"I don't know Mom. It's where i'm going to be l bing for the next four years, it has to be perfect."

"Perfect is not going to cut it anymore sweetheart, you need to choose."

"Mom, it's not even December yet, I'm fine."

"It didn't take Josh this long to decide."

"That's completely different"

"And how's that?"

"Because, he's a boy. Besides, Dad has practically shoved NYU down his throats since the day you guys moved here. He came for an interview when he was a junior, do you think he ever really questioned where he was going to go at all? Did he even look at anything else?"

Realizing she was fighting the wrong battle, Topanga quickly switched back to their previous topic, "Do you at least have an _idea_ of where you'd like to go?"

"I told you already, I like Johns Hopkins and I really like West Virginia Wesleyan"

"Riley, you can't base your college decision off of a summer visit to a desolate campus with a cute tour guide."

"That's NOT why I like it! I'm serious"

"It's so far away though."

"It's my choice!"

"What if something happens and you need to come home?"

"Mom, it's West Virginia, not California. It's only seven hours I could get in a car and be home before the day had even ended; it would be fine."

"Well you better start figuring that stuff out"

"Like I said mom, it's only NOVEMBER, I'm fine. I've got it all under control. Now can we please talk about something else?"

 **I know it's a really short chapter but I think this part should stand alone**


	3. Chapter 3

_A couple months earlier_

Riles: _Maya, I really like it here_

Peaches: _Do you think you want to go there?_

Riles: _I don't know but I really like it here_

Peaches: _How far away is it from me?_

Riles: ….

Peaches: _RILEY_

 _HOW FAR_

Riles: _441 mi_

Peaches: _Maya talk please!_

Riles: _…...7 hours_

Peaches: _Riley! That is so far! I thought you were going on vacation, not making life decisions that would make you want to live 7 hours away from me!_

Riles: _I know it's far but I REALLLY like it_

Peaches: _What do you like about it?_

Riles: _I don't know really. I just got this feeling as soon as I walked onto the campus that I could see myself here_

Peaches: _You can tell me all about it when you get home_

 _That reminds me, when are you coming back?_

Riles: _Maya, I've told you like five times, I'll be home tomorrow_

Peaches: _Well hurry up! I miss you! I don't know if I'd be able to handle you being this far away for more than a week_

Riles: _I'll see you tomorrow Peaches_

Peaches: _See you tomorrow Riles_

Riley put her phone in her pocket and took another look around

 _West Virginia, why does it have to be so far away?_


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER 4_

Eighth grade had ended roughly as the bay window incident occurred. Thinking about high school, hearing how people grow apart, terrified Maya in a way she never thought she'd feel. Of course, Riley promised they'd stay together, they'd been together since they were 5 and she assured Maya that they would remain that way until they were 105. They made it through freshman year; they learned about Maya's mom's best friend and how they had grown apart because of distance and fame and how "being friends with a person one day and not the next" was "normal". They had even made it through the whole "moving to England scare" without faltering.

Now the separation and distance was inevitable. They hadn't graduated high school yet and their future was already being decided; a future apart. Although Riley still hadn't chosen a college yet, it was pretty evident that it wouldn't be even a little bit close to where Maya would be. Riley had promised freshman year that she would give up a higher level college to stay with Maya, but 4 years later, it was time to decide, and things had changed. Maya was the one with her college in place. She'd been accepted into her dream school, an art school, and even though Riley had become quite a pro at painting and drawing purple cats; she would never go to an art school.

Sure, there were plenty of colleges in the same area, but of course, Riley had to choose the "perfect" college. She had looked at pretty much every college that was at least semi-close to Maya that provided the major she wanted but nothing seemed "right".

As the days flew by though, Cory and Topanga were putting a lot more pressure on Riley to decide. Even though Riley wasn't really bothered by the constant pressure of choosing her college, Maya was. It was a reminder that Riley's choice was going to change their life, and their friendship. The more she talked about the schools that were further away she was considering, the more scared Maya became.

" _What if she meets new people that she likes more than me?"_

" _What if something bad happens?"_

" _What if she needs me?"_

" _What if I need her?"_

The thoughts continuously swirled and the fear continuously worsened. She knew talking to Riley would make her feel better but she didn't want Riley to worry about her while trying to choose a college, feel guilty, or change her mind just for her. She also didn't want Riley to think that she might lose hope in their friendship. So, Maya laid low, tried to block out the idea of college, and showed up a little less frequently at the Matthew's house, to avoid any conversations that could intensify any of her emotions.

Although Maya tried to make these changes as discrete as possible, Riley caught on to Maya's changes right away. She knew Maya wasn't coming over nearly as much but she wasn't exactly sure why. Senior year was ending, if anything, Maya should be at her house more often; they only had a couple more months together before the world threw them apart.

So, after sitting in her room waiting for Maya, and thinking about what might be happening in her mind, Riley decided to do the thing Maya had done so many times for her; to show up, and be there for whatever was bothering her best friend. She stood up, climbed through the bay window, and out into the streets on New York.

Riley arrived at Maya's apartment a couple minutes later, knocked on the door, and then let herself in. She found Maya sitting on the couch drawing. Maya looked up from her paper and a slight smile spread across her face.

"Riles, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"You know, that's funny Maya, I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Maya's smile disappeared as she realized she'd been caught. Riley knew her better than she knew herself; she should have known that she'd figure out something was bothering her. She definitely did not want to talk about it but Maya knew better than to think Riley would walk out of the room without answers. Maybe though, she could delay talking a little longer.

"What are you talking about Riles? I'm fine" she replied in her most convincing voice.

Riley looked at Maya skeptically, trying to read her facial expression or body language. Maya knew exactly what she was doing though so she quickly looked down to continue working on her drawing.

Riley walked over to the couch and looked over Maya's arm at the drawing she was working on; a picture of the night sky. The paper was filled with stars, and a bright, shiny moon. Riley had seen Maya draw this kind of picture many times. She would study and draw the stars when she needed to calm down or take a break. This picture though, was a little different. There was a person in this one, a girl, sitting in the corner, looking up. Then she realized there was another girl, barely visible, doing the same thing but a lot further away.

"It's beautiful Maya"

"What? This? It's nothing. I wanted to draw so I just started messing around."

"Why would you even think I'd believe that for a second?" She replied with a disapproving expression

"What makes you say that?" Maya asked halfheartedly, knowing she was eventually going to lose this battle.

"Because you have pencil all over your hands and face, which only happens when you are working really hard on something."

"I do n-... oh" she said looking down at her hand.

Riley turned from the place she had been standing and began walking towards the door. Maya looked down at her drawing again, trying not to think about how Riley had just walked away. She could feel her eyes starting to fill with tears when she felt someone sit down next to her. Riley lifted Maya's chin so that she was looking her in the eyes and began wiping away the pencil marks with a wet paper towel. Her whole body relaxed as her best friend soothingly stroked her face. As soon as Riley had stopped though, Maya's mind began flooding with thoughts as her eyes filled with tears again.

" _She's not going to be right next to me anymore_ "

" _She's not going to be here at all next year_ "

" _What happens if I need her?_ "

" _I need her_ "

Riley broke Maya's spiraling thoughts. She placed her hand on Maya's shoulder and very calmly whispering, "Maya, talk to me, please. I want to help you."

"I'm fine Riley, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I can listen"

Maya looked down at her paper again

"Maya, I'm worried about you. You haven't been through my window, you haven't even been at my house in over two weeks. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetie, I promise I'm not mad at you. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Then what's wrong? I miss you. I need my Maya back. I keep waiting for you to climb through the bay window, but you haven't. I want to spend as much time with you as possible before-"

"Before we leave for college, right? Before you start a new life and meet new friends? Before you move far away and we only get to see each other maybe two times a year? Before-" Maya continued as tears began streaming down her face. "Before-"

"Maya, stop" Riley interrupted, scooting closer to where her best friend was sitting.

"I can't Riley. It's all I can think about. The next four years of our lives, we are going to be completely separated. If something bad happens, I can't just crawl through your bay window. I'll have to catch a flight or drive nine hours just to be with you. It scares me Riles. I don't know what I'm going to do knowing that you are so far away."

"Maya, you know I'm always right here. Maybe not in person, but I'll always answer your calls or respond to your texts, even if I'm in the middle of class or if it's one in the morning; that's how important you are to me. And if for some reason I'm not there, I know you'll meet some amazing new friends who will have your back too."

"That's just it though Riley. I don't want the first person we go to talk to if something terrible happens to be some "new friend", no matter how amazing they are. I want us to share it with each other first. I'm scared once we stop sharing the big stuff with each other first, we'll lose all the other stuff too."

"Maya, we are going to meet new people, we are going to make new friends; we have to if we are going to survive four years of college, but just because I cry to my roommate about some big breakup or something doesn't mean that I'm not wishing more than anything else in the world, that I was with you. I have no idea what the next four years are going to bring us, and yes, we are going to be painfully far away from each other and some things are going to change, but this, us, never will. We might not be able to talk to each other every day. We might only see each other a couple times a year, but I know that no matter how far away you are, you'd be knocking on my door in a split second if you knew I needed you, and I know that you know I'd do the same for you. I can't promise things aren't going to change, because that would be a lie, but I promise no matter what happens, no matter how many miles, no matter how long the days, you will always, _always_ be my best friend."

"But how do you know that?"

"Because I love you. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I never, ever want to lose you. No, I never, ever will lose you."

Maya wiped the tears from her eyes and laid her head down on Riley's shoulder.

"If it's ok with you though, for now, I want the world to just be you and me for as long as possible."

"Yah, I'm ok with that" Maya replied, the stress washing out of her body once more "oh, and Riley?"

"Yes Peaches?"

"I love you too"

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always. Ten miles or ten thousand miles."


End file.
